People use online services and/or websites to make their biographical information and credentials accessible to others. Among other benefits, making credentials accessible to others on such online services and/or websites (e.g., LinkedIn®, Monster®, Indeed®, and Facebook®, etc.) allows people to search for jobs, provides a platform for networking with others, facilitates employers in their search for job applicants, and permits professionals to obtain information about people with whom they are doing business. A person who wishes to make his or her credentials accessible to others via an online service and/or website may create a profile on the online service and/or website and enter information about his/her credentials into the profile.